With the development of electronic technology and the increase of customer demands, more and more electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers) emerge. These electronic devices bring great convenience to people's life and work.
These electronic devices are typically provided with touch display screens for responding to users' touch operations and realizing functions corresponding to the touch operations. Generally, in such electronic devices, some common gestures are configured to correspond to normal functions in the electronic devices. For example, a zoom gesture corresponds to a zoom function, a sliding gesture corresponds to a page flipping function, a long-press gesture corresponds to a selecting function, etc. As the number of functions in the electronic devices increases, more and more gestures are defined. To trigger a certain function of an electronic device, a user often needs to perform multiple operations with respect to the electronic device. For example, to trigger an electronic device to perform a function of switching among applications, a user needs to double click the home button to enter a multi-task interface which displays multiple applications running in the background. Then, the user needs to scroll the page corresponding to the multi-task interface to find an application to be started. When he determines to start a certain application, the user clicks the task window corresponding to the application. Only after receiving the click operation from the user, the electronic device can run the application selected by the user. Hence, conventional technology suffers from the following technical problem: triggering of an electronic device to start a corresponding function requires complicated operations and is not smart enough.